If You'e Not the One
by Chibi Arwen
Summary: This is a songfic to Daniel Beddingfield’s ‘If you’re not the one’ I think it’s good, but if you like the Relena/Heero pairing, don’t read this!


If you're not the one  
  
Chibi Arwen-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, so you don't sue!  
  
Summary: This is a songfic to Daniel Beddingfield's 'If you're not the one' I think it's good, but if you like the Relena/Heero pairing, don't read this!  
  
Notes: /blah/ -song  
  
'Meh' -thoughts  
  
"Yadda, yadda" -speech  
  
Now, on to the show!  
  
Relena sat at a window, her cheeks tear-stained and her makeup smeared. She didn't care. She had made a huge mistake. She watched the pouring rain pound the window relentlessly and sighed as another tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
/If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my calls?  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
  
I don't know what the future brings  
  
But I know you're here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with/  
  
Heero walked down the long cement driveway, feeling like he was walking away from everything in his life. He didn't notice as the cold rain mixed with the warm tears on his face. Relena was right in what she had said earlier. And he was right to do this...wasn't he?  
  
Relena reflected upon their earlier conversation. Maybe she had been a bit too harsh.  
  
/I don't wanna run away,  
  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? /  
  
~*~Flashback  
  
The door to the large meeting hall-type room opened and in stepped Heero, per Relena's request. She neatly stacked the papers in front of her and pushed them off to the side of the table, motioning for Heero to take a seat next to her. He leaned against the nearby wall.  
  
"Heero, I-I need to talk to you about something." He couldn't see it, but she was wringing her hands nervously in her lap under the table.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at her hesitant tone. "Well, you see, I know that- that you know I love you, and, well," she took a deep breath to calm herself. "And I need to know if you still return my feelings. If you do, I need you to show me that you love me."  
  
Heero just looked at her with those cold, expressionless eyes. But something was different about them. They had a gleam-a gleam of love for the woman that sat before their owner.  
  
"Look, I know that I don't have much time to myself, or, or you anymore, but if you do love me like you used to, you can't just ignore me in public like you have been. I know that it-that you don't really express your feelings well..." she trailed off, and for a while it was silent.  
  
Trying to gather her thoughts, Relena continued, close to tears. "I need to know if you love me, Heero," she said softly. "If you do, prove it to me. If-if not, then, I'm asking for you to leave me now, because I couldn't stand the fact that I loved you, yet you didn't f-feel the same for m-me." Before she could stop it, a tear rolled down her cheek, soon followed by another one.  
  
Heero looked at her and walked over, bending down so he was face to face with her. He kissed her gently, wiping away a tear. "Aishiteru," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her again, and stood up straight. As he walked to the door, he reached out to grab the knob, but paused a millisecond before turning it, opening the door, and closing it behind him.  
  
~*~End of Flashback  
  
/If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you the why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? /  
  
Heero continued walking, reflecting upon why he had done what he did. 'I love her, but it was never meant to be,' he told himself, over and over. He knew that their love was true, but it would never work out. Another tear slipped unbidden from his eyes to mingle with the rain.  
  
/I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life.  
  
I don't wanna run away  
  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? /  
  
Relena watched as a figure moved down the driveway slowly, head down, shoulders slumped. "Heero," she said breathlessly. Suddenly, she stood up, and ran out the door, down the hall, down the steps, through the entrance hallway, and out the front door, and out into the rain. 'I was foolish to let Heero go,' she though. 'I need him, and he needs me, I know it!' she thought to herself as she chased the only man she would ever love.  
  
/Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong  
  
That it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you, into my heart  
  
And pray for the strength to stand today  
  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
You know my heart is by your side/  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero jumped when he heard that all-too-familiar voice yelling his name. He didn't stop.  
  
/I don't wanna run away  
  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? /  
  
"HEERO!" Relena yelled. She watched as he walked through the gates until he was out of sight. "Heero!" she sobbed, falling to her knees on the pavement, her body wracked with tears and sobs as she let the rain fall, and her one true love walk away.  
  
~*~END~*~ Chibi Arwen: Well? You like it? I found it very depressing to write, truthfully, but it's been stuck in my mind, and since I've got writer's block on my other fic, Starlight's Dance, I figured I'd finally type this. Review, please! I might just keep adding my songfics to this one, and change it from the GW section to anime crossovers.. Tell me what you think!  
  
~Kawaii shojo Chibi Arwen~ 


End file.
